To the beautiful you!
by Heart of Nemesis
Summary: Lain is a psychologist - though she's just 20 years old. She transferrs to an all boys school, the genie athletics college, to help the students with their problems so they're better at their sports. But still, she has to study and comes into the same class as Min Hyun Jae - a good looking guy, but there's more to him than good looks. [OC x Min Hyun Jae]
1. Are you a girl?

I arrived at the College. It was my first day here, but not as a student. Neither as a teacher, as you might think. But as a psychologist. Though I'm not that old – 20 – I was transferred here from my old school in Germany, because of my education. My mom and dad are both psychologist so I learned about it really early in my life and because of that I was able to get a special place here at this college to help the students. Sadly I still hat to study, but that was okay as long as I would be able to practice here. I was really looking forward to it!

"Miss? Miss? We have arrived!" I looked up to the bus driver. Luckily he remembered the place I had to get out of the bus. "Thank you!" I said and bowed lightly. The college was huge! But I already knew that. In front of me was a big and wide stair though it wasn't going up that high. _Okay! Take your last deep breath and then go inside!_ But it wasn't as easy as I thought to find the right way. After walking inside there were some ways I could go along but I didn't know which the right way was. After thinking about it for a while I decided to take the biggest one. Just after a few meters someone talked to me. "Why aren't you wearing your school uniform? And why are you wandering around here when you should be in your classroom?" I looked at him, too surprised to say anything. "Answer!" he demanded. After blinking fastly a few times, I was finally able to answer. "I- I'm sorry I'm new. I'll be working here from today on as psychologist and I'll also study here." His face made an "Aaaaah! Why didn't you say that right away?!" – kind of expression. I smiled a little and bowed "I'm Lain Lawrence. Could you tell me where the office is? I was told to go there and meet the headmaster." He smiled. "I'm the Headmaster of this school. Please follow me to the office." We were walking just a short amount of time, till we reached the office. I was walking this path already twice but both times I missed it. After talking a little, a female teacher showed me the way to my room. Her name was Lee So Jung. "It's actually a little confusing to see such a young girl here." She said, "I'm just used to see guys, most of the teachers are male, too." I just smiled, because I didn't know what to answer. "Well then, here's your room. Oh this you'll need, too, it's about a few rules which you have to follow like the other students." She gave me a few sheets of paper and left with a "Well, then."  
My room was very pretty, even though there wasn't much in there. After walking inside, to my right were shelves, to my left the bathroom and a few meters in front of me were desk window and a chair. This would've been enough place for two people, but I had it all for myself. I put the suitcases in front of the wardrobe and looked around a little more. A little sofa corner, a bookshelf… After that I went into the bathroom. It was pretty big, too! I let myself fall onto the bed and looked roughly into the sheets of paper the teacher gave me. The rules were just the casual stuff, like not going outside after 9 p.m. and that kind of stuff. I stood up and looked inside the wardrobe and was a little surprised. In there were 2 uniform which confused me a little. I would've understood if there were 2 – summer and winter uniform either for girls or for guys but there was both. I took the uniforms out of the wardrobe one by one, they were really pretty, in Germany there aren't any though. Well, some schools have, but the one I went to didn't. I didn't even have to think about it for a second. I slipped into one of the uniforms with trousers and put the others back. After that I sat down on the bed again and started to think about what to do next. My decision? I'd unpack my suitcases later and go out for a walk.

It was a huge but pretty place. There were many trees, a little park… It diverted you from all the buildings – which were pretty, too! The only thing, which made me feel a little weird was, that every guy I was passing by was looking at me, some were even staring at me. I should've expected it, but I haven't even thought about that. It made me a little bit shy, because I wasn't used to it but I couldn't change anything about it either. "Hey! Hyun Jae! Is that a girl!? Wa- wait! She's wearing a uniform of our school!" I looked into the direction of the person who said it. He was walking with 4 other guys, now five pairs of eyes were looking at me. I wanted to bow rashly and move on but the guys were already walking towards me. Honestly I was surprised, that no one did that before them. "Hi! I'm Cha Eun Gyeol! Are you a girl?" I was a little perplexed at his question, I mean… Isn't that obvious? Sure, some Korean girls/guys may look like the opposite gender with some make up but… I'm German and I'd say I don't look like boy. "Idiot! Are you blind? How could she be a guy? So she's not THAT pretty!" the guy saying that had a bit of a puppy face and his eyes had something haughty. He took lip balm out of his pocket and applied a bit of it on his lips. _Wow… that was nice…_ I thought. "So you're a girl?" the guy named Cha Eun Gyeol asked again. I nodded. _Well, girls at an all-boys-school are probably rather rare, especially in their uniform._ "I'm a transfer student… I'm here to study psychology and I'll be also attending normal school subjects at this school like maths… My name is Lain Lawrence." I said and bowed.


	2. Distracted mind

I already finished the 2nd chapter o.o (It was an all-nighter though. It's 05:23 am and slowly I'm geting tired.) I don't know if the other chapters will be there that soon too, though. However, I hope you'll like the chapter. I'd be really happy, if you'd leave a review! :)

* * *

They looked at each other a little confused, I guess they just didn't know what to think about this. "If you'd excuse me now…" I said then, bowed and went on. I felt their stares on my back but I just tried to ignore them. After a while walking around and looking at everything I went back to my room. It has already been pretty late and I was really tired because of the long flight, walking around and because everything was just so exciting. "Hey wait!" I turned around, that guy had called me again. He ran towards me. "I'm Cha Eun Gyeol! It's nice to meet you." He smiled brightly and looked behind him. The other guys were still standing there, so Cha Eun Gyeol was waving at them to come here.  
"This is Song Jong Min," he meant the Puppy-face "and this is Ha Seung Ri, the leader of dormitory 2, this is Na Cheol Soo, the leader of dormitory 3 and this," he looked towards a guy with dark brown hair, the fringe falling into his eyes. His face was clear-cut and he had a somewhat serious and cold expression on his face. His eyes were of a warm brown but the expression in them was rather cold or neutral. He hadn't the "typical" Korean-boy-face you see often at idols, actors, etc. He had something… well, manlier. Maybe with a little western touch. "Are… are you okay?" I startled. "I- I'm sorry, I- I was lost in my thoughts." I smiled what probably looked pretty weird and gazed quickly at the guy he was just about to introduce to me, he examined me. _Great thing you did there, now he'll think you're weird! And because of staring at him, you didn't understand his name either. But asking would be sorta weird, too, huh?_ I supressed a sigh tried my best to smile normally again. "Either way, welcome at our school!" Cha Eun Gyeol said, "Let's be friends!" I smiled and nodded. "Pfff…" the leader of dormitory 2 said, I forgot his name though. Cha Eun Gyeol looked at him indignantly "What?" – "As soon as a girl's at this school you're sticking to her!" Cha Eun Gyeol looked even more indignantly, "I'm just trying to be nice! You're the macho!" – "Hey! How can you just s-" the dormitory leader started to say but Puppy-face (I can't remember his name though I think it was something with Song) interrupted him. "As if he'd stick with her now! She's just a girl and not even THAT pretty!" _Urgh! He said it again. Not that I'd think I'd look beautiful but seriously that's so impolite!_ I didn't really know what to say to this so I didn't say anything. "Hey! Just because he's nice to her, that doesn't mean that you have to insult her!" I commented a quiet "Thank you." And he smiled. Puppy-face just "Tch"-ed and went quiet. And I caught myself glancing at that guy again. "Umn… well, I guess I'll take my leaf now. Bye!" I rashly said, before I could stare at anyone anymore, bowed and left. "Bye-bye!" Cha Eun Gyeol called out when I was already going. I looked back and he was waving and smiling big, I guess he's a really cheerful character. I waved back and then went on.

_Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep_ My alarm was waking me up. I felt like I hadn't slept at all. I was totally tired and felt dried out. I sat up, rubbed my eyes and stretched my arms while yawning. I had to get up, though. I went to the bathroom and got myself ready for this day, brushing teeth and so on. For my first day of school I chose the uniform with the pair of shorts. It looked really warm outside, like it'd going to be a really pretty day. Luckily I wouldn't have sport lessons like the other students – I never liked sports, I know, this shouldn't be the right place for me… – but study some psychology or watch them while they had their training. I took my bag and went outside. _Oh no… I forget where I have to go now! Ah, what to do now? I could just ask someone… ah, shut up! You know better than anyone else, that you're too shy for that!_ I sighed. "Do you need help?" I turned to the voice asking, it was the leader of dormitory 2. "Well… I need to find the way to my classroom, but I'm a little lost." He looked behind me. "Aren't you just standing in front of the building you're living in? And you already got lost?" – "Well, I just don't know, where I have to go." He smiled kindly, "Where do you have to go now?" I showed him my schedule and led me to my classroom. I was a little nervous and didn't want to go inside alone, it sounded rather noisy which didn't help my nerves. "You open the door like this, you know?" suddenly Cha Eun Gyeol stood beside me and opened the door. Beside him was a boy which looked almost like a girl. "Are you new here? I'm Goo Jae Hee! Nice to meet you! Oh! You're a girl!" He said surprised but still smiling brightly. I returned the smile and answered. "Yes, I am. I'm Lain Lawrence, It's nice to meet you, too!"  
I followed them into the classroom. "Hey guys!" Goo Jae Hee said. At first no one reacted but after Cha Eun Gyeol repeated what he said, everyone was looking at us, well, staring at me and Goo Jae Hee continued talking. "This is Lain Lawrence, I don't know why, but she'll be in our class from now on!" – "Ah! I know why! She's a psychology student! And however she'll be studying with us from now on!" _That's not really a reason though._ I said, smiling to myself. I politely said Hello to everyone and looked around. I didn't know where to sit down. "Hmmm…" Cha Eun Gyeol made a thoughtful face and put his hand to his chin as if he was thinking about where I could sit down. "This seat's free." Whoever said this had a sort of strong-soft, a little dark voice. I have never heard that voice before. I looked up. It was that guy from yesterday, the one I've been staring at. _At least, the seat's in front of him, so I can't stare at him… not that I'd intend to._ I went to the seat and said thank you. He just nodded as an answer. After that, the teacher came in and the class started.


	3. Beautiful Moon

Finally finished the next chapter – yay!  
Well, I hope you'll like it and that it's no too boring.  
Until next time!

It actually wasn't that easy to do all the stuff you've done in school before in your native language in Korean. But since I was learning it for quite a while I was pretty fluent. After the classes had ended, I didn't really know what to do, but since classes had ended I was leaving the classroom like everybody else. It really was a warm day and I was looking around, maybe I'd know what to do know this way. I had to do quite a lot homework, but I didn't want to do them yet. _Hmm… maybe I could-_ "You're really attending this school now?" I startled, as someone suddenly spoke to and turned around. Three guys were standing in front of me, the one who had spoken in the middle. As answer I nodded. "Do you want to come to my room later?" The guy next to him asked suddenly. I looked at him surprised for a few seconds but then I got hold of myself again. "I don't-" – "Aww, why not? It'll be fun! Come on, join me in my room later!" I wanted to decline again but then something caught my eyes. It was that guy from last time. I shook my head and looked at the guy that had just been talking to me. "I'm sorry, but I really can't!" I bowed politely and my eyes looked at Min Hyun Jae again. He was looking into my direction. I quickly looked away again and passed by those guys. I took a rather deep breath and decided to go to my room. "Miss Lawrence!" One of the sport teachers ran towards me. "I was searching for you! I have a student whose performance is wavering. First he's not that outstanding, he's good but he makes mistakes but then all of a sudden he's just one centimetre under Kang Tae Joons record of 2.30 centimetres but then he fails again. Do you, by any chance, know what the reason for that could be?" He looked at me hopefully. _I would never ever have thought, this would happen… this way… so fast._ "Hmm…" I thought about it for a couple of moments. "Well, I don't know anything about that student, so it's hard to say… but there are some reasons that might be possible, but they don't have to be the reason! Well, I'd say there's something on his mind. To have a problem which affects you psychologically can affect you in many ways… If that worries him too much, that could be the reason. Well it has to be a problem that he can forget from time to time, or something happened, that made him feel better, so he got better." The teacher nodded, as if he'd know what I mean. "Another theory would be… does he has a rival? If there's a rival it could affect him, if the rival gets better or worse. For example, if the rival gets better, he feels like he's under pressure, concentrates too much, worries too much and so he fails. But then something bad happened to the rival and he gets better at what he does. I don't know if these are really the reason but they are possible." – "Thank you very much! Well then, study hard!" he said and left. _I wonder whom he meant. It has to be a high jumper then, right?_

"Hey! You!" _A few moments ago I was wondering, what I should do and now…?_ Again I turned around. "Is that true?" I looked up to the person who asked me. It was Min Hyun Jae. "I- is what… true?" – "What you just told the teacher…" Ah! Now I understood, "Well… it's just a possibility. But… why are you asking?" He looked to the side. "I just, well… I just wanted to know." He bowed slightly and then left without another word. I gazed after him till I couldn't see him anymore. But after that I was alone again. I brought my school stuff back into my room and decided to do homework. I felt a little lonely which I think wasn't surprising. _I guess that's just normal… I just got here and I don't really know anyone yet. Besides here were just guys… Though, these 2 guys seemed nice. But one of them… was his name Jae Hee? He was really pretty, almost girlish pretty. But I guess that's Korea, where guys act as girls and the other way around in dramas. He could really act as a girl! Just like that guy in the drama "Ma boy." _I put out all my homework and stopped. _What is all this?! How am I supposed to get all this done? Ah! Seriously, Koreans are crazy when it comes to education!_  
It was really late when I finished all the homework but I didn't want to go sleep already. I put my shoes on and went outside, luckily it wasn't as hot as it had been the whole day. It was pretty dark but bright enough for me to see. I was going towards the park, wondering how it would look like at night. I was like there wasn't any life here. Except for a few lit windows, it seemed like everyone was asleep, probably I wasn't even allowed to wander around here. _I should be careful, being caught like this on my second day at this school would be bad…_ But it doesn't seem like there was anyone around here. The park was really pretty, the moonlight and the stars shone at the grass and the trees and the little pond was glittering beautifully. "I promise! After all this I'll visit you. It won't take a long time anymore. Yes! We will be together again." I winced and hid behind a tree. _There is someone talking to his girlfriend, I should go somewhere else._ "Hey. Just wait a little longer! I WILL win the gold medal in high jump!" I was already going back the way I was coming as I heard this. _High jump? I thought just Kang Tae Joon and Min Hyun Jae would do high jump here_ "Of course I'll introduce you to Tae Joon, we're really close!" _He's talking about Kang Tae Joon, so it has to be Min Hyun Jae! … But I thought they're rivals and don't get along very well._  
"Who's there? You know you shouldn't be out here this late!"


	4. Not even a shadow

I was shocked as there was suddenly someone talking but the ray was showing somewhere else than where I was standing. I hurriedly jumped into the trees near the way I was walking on. I was walking parallel to the way, wanting to know what would happen next. Maybe a minute later I was walking by the bench Min Hyun Jae had probably been sitting on, though he wasn't here anymore, well, considering that there was a teacher who probably heard him, that wasn't surprising. It was really hard to walk quietly through the woods because the light of the moon didn't go through the leaves but still I was able to walk without falling, though not without struggling. _I just hope that there isn't any spider or other insect here that would totally creep me out. The thought of it alone is bad enough._ After a few meters more I stopped, I had been walking towards the teacher unwillingly. I thought his voice had been coming from behind me… I took a deep breath but didn't let the air out again, not wanting to make any sound, not even moving because I didn't want to be found. But suddenly something behind me made a rustling sound. I rushed around and tried to see anything but these woods were just too dark. I was walking backwards – slowly – and tried to get away from whatever there was. _I can't even see a shadow! It can't be human then, right? So it isn't a teacher! It has to be a dangerous animal then! I- no! Lain! Concentrate! Why should there be a dangerous animal at this school? That's 100% not logical! I need to calm down, I'll just walk on backwards slowly…_ But just in front of me there was something rustling again and it seemed to be something big, not being able to think rationally, I thought it would be a bear or something like that. But before I was able to scream a hand kept my mouth shut and I was pushed against a tree behind me. I wanted to look that person in his face but I couldn't move my head. _Is it my time to die now? _"Ssh! Be quiet, the teacher will hear us, idiot!" I knew that I knew this voice but I couldn't remember who it is. My heart was beating fast and I was breathing fast. I forget that there was a teacher, I just wanted to know who that person is. "I will take my hand away now, don't scream, okay?" I nodded, the hand wasn't on my mouth anymore and the person was taking a few steps back. But then he grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the trees. "It's you!" he said surprised. In the moonlight I was able to see who he was. It was Min Hyun Jae, probably he had the same idea as me after hearing the teachers voice. "What are you doing here?" He asked then. "Well…" I paused. "I was just walking around for a bit, I couldn't sleep… you?" Though I knew what he was doing I asked. "The same thing. You should go inside, if the teacher catches you-"- "Hey! You two! What are you doing there? Who's there?" Before I had been able to react, he took my wrist and pulled me with him again. I had no idea where we were running to but I knew that I wouldn't stand this pace for long. Either way he was dragging me with him. I stumbled sometimes, he was a really fast runner – not that my condition would be good or anything – but I was sure that he'd run faster without me.  
Totally out of breath we stopped after running what felt like decades. My lung was hurting and I was gasping for air. "You're in a pretty bad condition when it comes to running, huh?" I looked at him. "Well… I'm not- I'm not here… for sports… you know?" It was hard to talk while being out of breath like this. A little smile showed up and he ran his fingers through his hair. "However, you should go to your room now." After saying this, he left. I took a few deep breaths and sneaked back into my room.

At the next day, it was like yesterday night wouldn't have happened, well, what should happen that it would be like that? But there was something no one told me. Today would be the 34th annual sports competition of the college. After walking outside, everyone was looking at me strangely, till I met Go Jae Hee and Cha Eun Gyeol. "Where are you going? Don't you know that today's the sports competition?" Jae Hee asked. I looked at him in surprise. "I didn't know that!"  
Even though I wasn't a big fan of sports, the competition was really interesting. I had been sitting with the students from dorm 2 and they also won. After that there was a big party for dorm 2, Jae Hee and Eun Gyeol invited me, well dragged me along with them.  
I was standing there till both of them suddenly disappeared. "You're here too?" suddenly Ha Seung Ree stood beside me. "Oh, Sunbae!" I answered. "Are you having fun?" I nodded and smiled slightly. "Well… there's a question some of the guys wanted me to ask you." I looked at him curiously, not having a clue what that could be. "Do you… do you have a boyfriend?" … "Umn… Ah! I'm sorry, Jae Hee just wrote me a message, he was asking where I am, I should go see here!" I said, bowed and left. _I wasn't prepared for this… I didn't even think about this might happen… Well, I don't think he'll ask me again after I just left like this._ I was wandering around school searching for Jae Hee and Eun Gyeol. They both were fun people to be with, though Jae Hee was a little more calm – which actually wasn't bad. But it had to happen what had to happen, I got totally lost. So I was wandering around trying to find the exit. _Oh! It's Min Hyun Jae… I'll just ask him. But won't he think that I'm weird? Well… since when do I care about stuff like that, I'll just ask him._ I was going towards him. He was leaning against a wall with his back, bend towards his right, it looked, like he'd hold something. Then he was turning back and looking on his phone. "Sorry, could-" He startled and looked up.


	5. Something I didn't expect

He looked really surprised. His eyes were a bit widened and his mouth was opened a little. "Sorry." He just answered and took a few steps. But after I was walking towards the corner, he suddenly took hold of my wrist and pushed me against the wall. He held a finger up to his mouth and looked into my eyes. His eyes seemed full of emotions so I couldn't really tell why he did that. _He surely saw something he shouldn't have shouldn't have seen, if not he wouldn't have been so surprised. But what?_ I could hear footsteps going downstairs, moving away from us. Slowly he released me again. "Y… you wanted to ask something?" _As if nothing had happened…_ "Ah, yes… well I… I got lost… I just wanted to ask where the exit is…" I answered a little confused because of what just happened. "Well, I'll be going outside now… so just follow me." I nodded and then followed him. He was walking really fast. "What… what have you been doing there just now?" I asked a little shyly, not knowing how he'd react. "I wasn't… I just… Just don't ask." He answered, going even faster. After being outside, he didn't say anything more and just left – bad thing, I still don't know where I was. _I don't think, I've been here before…_ "Wait!" I yelled after him. "What is it?" – "Well, I don't really know where I am-" He turned around. _He looks a little troubled, doesn't he?_ "Are you okay?" I interrupted myself. Now he looked confused. "Where do you want to go?" – "My room's in the teachers building, but-" now he interrupted me. "Okay, just follow me. But don't tell anyone what just happened! Okay?" I nodded confused and followed him.  
But just in the middle of the way he stopped. "You just have to go straight to that building." He said and then murmured something, that sounded like "And don't say anyone I was there." Even now I could still hear a bit of the loud music of the party but after all that happened, I wasn't in the mood to go back again.  
_I'd never have thought, life here would be THIS confusing. I was prepared for helping with problems, not for stuff like this._  
The next day of school was pretty much the same as before, just with other subjects. Because of some reason, the whole school was in turmoil, I didn't know why though. After school Eun Gyeol wrote a message. It asked if I could come to the common room of dorm two and meet with him and Jae Hee and so I did. I sat down on an empty table and waited for him. After a while the door opened, but it wasn't one of them, it was Kang Tae Joon. The people who looked who came inside looked at each other smiling brightly. Min Hyun Jae stood next to the vending machines. "Kang Tae Joon, congratulations. Does this mean that our school has its first campus couple now?" He was looking at Kang Tae Joon smugly, other guys were suppressing a laugh at this. Suddenly Kang Tae Joon just threw away the can he bought, pushed Min Hyun Jae and grabbed his shirt. As most of the other people I stood up, though I was probably the only person that was worried here. There were lasers coming out of their eyes, killing each other with them. "Say it one more time!" Kang Tae Joon gnarled. Min Hyun Jae was answered, like before in a smugly tune. "What is our track star doing just now? Should we really go for it?" I pulled them apart and stood between them. "Just what's going on?" – "You don't know? Kang Tae Joon and Go Jae Hee have been kissing yesterday!" Just after he said this Jae Hee and Eun Gyeol came into the room. "Oh! What's wrong with you two?" Go Jae Hee asked. "You're a victim of this too, right? He needs to be punished for what he did so he realises what he did."

"It was me, I did it." Go Jae Hee answered. He was talking more but I didn't really pay attention. _So that's what he was hiding… I really didn't expect this, it seemed like he'd be a nice guy but this… this just wasn't nice._ "Ah! I've seen Lain around there, going towards the stairs, have you seen something?" I didn't expect this. There was much I didn't expect but this… "I… umn…" I looked to Min Hyun Jae, he was looking a little troubled and he was directly looking at me. "Oh umn, no, no, I haven't seen anything! I got lost so… yeah. Oh, right. Min Hyun Jae, the coach told me, to tell you he wants to meet you at the gym because of something about your training. He said it was urgent." After saying this I left. I was walking outside, the way you'd choose to go to the gym. No teacher told me to tell him this but that just didn't leave my thoughts. A few minutes later Min Hyun Jae passed by. "Sunbae!" I called out to him. He turned around and looked at me in surprise. "Why did you do that?" I asked bluntly. He looked down… to the side… "I… I have my reasons." He turned around and wanted to leave. "Okay." He turned back towards me. "But if it's like this, I won't be able to keep it a secret." Now he looked even more troubled. "Please don't, I… I can't tell you why… And I have to go to the gym now, the coach wants to see me." – "No, he doesn't, I made that up so you'd come outside." He looked kinda surprised after me saying this. "You just…" – "Listen" I interrupted. "I don't want to tell anyone that you did that, I just want to know why. I just want to understand." He snorted. "I don't even know you! Why should I tell you? Just because you're some sort of psychiatrist?" I looked straight at him. "Do you want to damage his reputation? Do you want to present yourself? Do you-" – "I told you, it's none of your business!" He said that pretty loud and was now standing directly in front of me. After that he immediately turned around and left.


End file.
